Mirror of the Soul
by SasuNaru-kun
Summary: GravitationxNaruto crossover. Naruto can’t take it anymore, that single betrayal broke his heart. So he flees from Konoha, to his only family, Shuichi. SasuNaru TatsRyu YukiShuichi
1. Default Chapter

Nyah…. I'm not dead… I'm out of inspiration for I KNOW I'M DIFFERENT and SMILES ARE FAKE and I have yet to update the epilogue to BATTLE OF THE BANDS…. So what the hell am I doing writing this story. WELL FOLKS! I'm probably gonna –gasp- finish this one, due to the fact I've got almost the whole thing outlined! Years are 2 ahead from the timeline, Shuichi -20, Naruto-18, Suguru-18, Tatsuha-18, Tohma & Ryuuichi-32.

**Mirror of the Soul **

Well, this was it…

/Ding-dong/

"Who is it?" A very grumpy voice said. Yuki opened the door to see who the person at the door was.

"A-Ano-sa….Is there a Shindou Shuichi here?" asked the boy at the door.

Yuki looked the boy up and down. Sky blue eyes, blond hair, and an air of innocence around him.

"Sorry kid, no press," replied Yuki.

"But! I'm not a reporter!" cried the boy, or should we say teen, before Yuki completely shut the door.

Yuki eyed the teen warily. He looked like he wasn't lying…

Shuichi appeared behind Yuki.

"Yuki! Yuki! Who's at the door?" Shuichi hyperly asked.

"Eh?" Shuichi also looked the boy up and down. Something was familiar about the blonde teen, with innocent shy blue eyes, and…whisker shaped scars on his cheek..?

"Shuichi-niichyaaaaaaaaan!" exclaimed the boy.

Now Shuichi remembered. Only his younger cousin ever called him that.

"Naru-chan?"

"In the flesh!" Naruto grinned.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shuichi glomped Naruto.

"How have you been? Are you eating well? Are you made at me because they forced us away?" Shuichi asked rapidly all in one breath.

Yuki, with his right eye twitching, was staring at them like they were psychos… yeah, they were.

"Niichan! It's been so long! And to answer your questions, fine, yes, and no," exclaimed Naruto with starry eyes.

"Naru-chan. - I'm your cousin, and you still call me that," stated Shuichi.

"But-but- Shuichi-niichan is my favoritist cousin," Naruto whined with watery eyes that made you go awwww.

"Yeah, Naruto. Just don't go see Maiko. You guys might try to kill each other….again." Shuichi shivered as he remembered the time when he was 6 and Naruto was 4, and Naruto and Maiko nearly scratched each others' eyes out fighting over him. Then he recalled something else.

'Naruto was only 5 when the villagers forced us away. I never want to ever see the way Naruto looked when the house was infiltrated by several Jounin and dragged us away to this city. They threatened to kill us if we ever came back.'

Yuki though, looked closer into Naruto's eyes. They seemed so innocent, but if you looked deep enough, and got underneath that innocent interior, you could see that this boy had been severely emotionally hurt. Just like him.

Shuichi smiled kindly at his younger cousin.

"Um, since I was here, I was wondering if, um maybe I could possibly stay with you guys…I could stay here for a while?" asked Naruto.

"You'd have to ask," Shuichi started to say.

"You can," monotonously replied Yuki.

"Arigato!" exclaimed Naruto.

Shuichi looked up. Yuki was being nice? Why?

When Naruto was excused by Yuki to make acquaintance with the couch, Shuichi turned to Yuki.

"Why are you being so nice?" inquired Shuichi.

"Shuichi…if you look into his eyes…he's been emotionally hurt…too many times," assumed Yuki.

Shuichi's head snapped to view his innocent little cousin, who happened to fall asleep on the couch.

'The villagers. They never treated him right. What's to say about what happened to him when I wasn't with him?' thought Shuichi.

BANG-

A bullet whizzed past Shuichi's head. Naruto awoke with a startle.

"Shuichi! Get your goddamn ass to work already!" K shouted as he seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Shuichi-niichan? Can I come along and see you work?" Naruto cutely asked.

**_TBC_**

Dude…. This idea has been in my head for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong time.

Hoshi and his Soku: REVIEW! OR DIE FROM SASUSAKU! –gag-


	2. Chapter 2: Lies of your reflection

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm SO sorry my beloved readers! I took so long cause I'm so busy and lazy! Yes, I forgot to mention it will be SasuNaru. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH/Pounds herself on her head/ I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!... I sound like Ritsu-kun from Furuba….

I've been very busy.

Hoshi: No you haven't! You're just a lazy ass!

SNK: No, I'm not! SOKU!

Hoshi is grabbed from behind and dragged to the bedroom by his boyfriend Soku.

/bows to the reviewers/

Thank you all for reviewing this story. I AM UNWORTHY OF YOUR PRAISE!

And thank god for muses' boyfriends.

Disclaimer: me no own Gravitation or Naruto or Sleepless Beauty.

**Lies of Your Reflection**

"Hm? No one's here..," murmured Naruto when K, Shuichi, and he reached the recording room.

"Of course no one's here! They all took a 45 minute break waiting for you," K said and then shot the wall. The result was a bullet-made 25.

"It's been about 20 minutes, so you have 25 minutes to relax and then get back here."

"Hai!" said Shuichi walking out of the room. "Come on Naru-chan, I'll show you around. I want you to meet Sakuma-san!"

Naruto tightened one of the straps of his black and blue backpack ready to follow his pink-haired cousin.

"Coming!"

After about six minutes of walking around through the maze called NG Productions, Naruto dropped his notebook. He knelt down to pick it up, only to discover that his backpack was not completely zipped.

"Kami-sama! I don't have time to lose anything!"

By the time Naruto looked up from re-zipping his backpack, Shuichi was out of site. Naruto turned his head to look left and right.

"Shuichi-niichan! Shuichi-niichan!" he shouted but to no avail.

Naruto tried to shrink out of viewable site, and he slumped against the wall. It felt like he was choking, all the busy people walking by. Suffocating, too many people…

It brought back too many bad memories…

"Leave here! A demon deserves _no_ happiness! He'll probably kill you in your sleep!" an angry villager screamed. He was a large macho man, leading the mob.

Naruto whimpered as he cowered in the corner of his family's living room, hugging his legs close to his body.

His aunt and uncle were angrily shouting as well.

"Well, like it or not, but Naruto is a human too, and everyone, be it a demon or human, needs to be happy. And we've raised Naruto. Why on earth would he try to murder us?" his Auntie Kimiko retorted to the crowd that had collected in their house. His Uncle Kiyo held on tight to his wife as support.

"Kaa-san…?" A hesitant Shuichi had come out from hiding to clutch to his mother's leg.

"Shu-chan, I'm fine. Go comfort your cousin."

"…Hai…"

Shuichi went over to the corner and hugged his beloved cousin Naruto, who was silently crying.

"It's alright Naru-chan," said Shuichi as he wiped away the tears.

Naruto snuggled into his cousin's embrace.

A loud thud resonated, and Naruto looked up quickly.

Auntie Kimiko was unconscious with blood streaming from the cut on her forehead.

"Auntie!" Naruto ran to his Auntie.

"We warned you! Now leave! It's for your own good!"

The man hit Naruto squarely on his temple, and then all Naruto saw was darkness.

He hugged his legs close to his body and stared at his shoes.

"Shuichi-niichan…" he whimpered quietly to himself. Naruto absently-mindedly rubbed the scar on his temple from that day.

"Ah? Doushite ne? What's wrong, na no da?" a voice squealed out from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see a brunette man with crystal blue eyes… with a pink bunny on his head? He thought that the man looked somewhat familiar…

"I," –sniff- , "lost my oniichan!" with this, Naruto started crying again.

"I know most everybody here, na no da! I'll help you find your big brother!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really," the strange man said with a grin on his face.

"So, what's your name?" the brunette asked.

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Spiral fishcake?" the brunette had the expression of a goldfish.

"Yep!"

"Well, my name is Sakuma Ryuichi, na no da! But you can call me Ryu-chan!"

"'Kay! Then you can call me Naru-chan!"

But then Naruto stopped to think.

'Sakuma, Sakuma, Sakuma…Where have I heard that before?'

"OH! You're the vocalist in Nittle Grasper!"

"That's me, na no da! And this is Kumagoro-chan! He's my bestest bestest bestest best friend!"

Ryuichi had grabbed Naruto's hand and placed Kumagoro's hand…er… paw into it.

"Now you two shake hands and be good friends, na no da!"

"Kumagoro? Would you like to meet Inu-chan?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a moderately sized dog that looked more like a fox than a dog, and was black and brown.

"He's my special friend. Someone very precious," 'or used to be,' Naruto thought, "gave him to me."

"Oh, well then, nice to meet you Inu-chan!" Ryuichi shook hands with the cute plushie.

"Ryu-chan? Do you know where studio 16 is? I think that's where my nii-chan is supposed to be."

"Yuppers! I know where that is, na no da!"

--

It hadn't been more than 2 minutes before Ryuichi was randomly pulled into a closet.

"Ryu-chan!" cried Naruto.

Ryuichi emerged from the closet with a noticeable hickey on his neck.

"Naru-chan! I'm okay," Ryuichi pointed behind his back to the closet.

"It was just my horny boyfriend."

A certain Uesugi walked out of the closet.

"OH MY GOD! YUKI!"

"Um, no. Uesugi Tatsuha."

"Oh. Are you related to Yuki then?"

"I'm his brother. Also, I resent that Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi asked, "So why are you here Ta-chan?"

"Oh. I made reservations for our date for 9 tonight at Le Amour. Just came here to tell you. Bye."

Tatsuha has left the building!

Ryuichi started again to take Naruto back to Studio 16.

--

After Ryuichi had dragged him by the arm to Studio 16, Shuichi, inside of the studio, with a worried expression on his face, grinned.

"There you are! I was worried!" Shuichi relaxed, releasing the tension that he had after realizing his cousin was missing.

"Oh! Your brother is Shuichi-kun?" Ryuichi asked, eyes widening, goldfish expression returning.

"Ah! No. Naru-chan and I are just so close that he refers to me as his big brother. He's actually my cousin."

"Oh. I see, na no da!" said Ryuichi.

Naruto looked around the room. Then he saw Suguru's Roland Juno-106 practically shining in the corner, and the kitsune's eyes widened.

"My god! That's one of the best keyboards out there! 128 presets, total MIDI implementation…," Naruto gasped. "Ne, Shuichi-niichan, can I try it?"

"Ano… It's Suguru's….but I guess he wouldn't mind if you used it, as long as you don't damage it. Believe me. I once scratched it a little, just nearly invisible… and Suguru beat me to within an inch of my life," replied Shuichi.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I see…" So, Suguru was dedicated to his keyboard.

Nonetheless, Naruto turned on the keyboard. He played a couple keys, A D then C# E.

"Very good sound!"

Naruto hesitantly held his hands above the keys. "Sorry if it sounds bad, I haven't practiced in months."

Then Naruto started playing _Sleepless Beauty._

Naruto played the intro like he was born to know it, adding notes along the way that complimented the song's uniqueness, and added on to the melody. It was so compelling that Ryuichi felt his heart lift and his mouth opened.

** tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni **

(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara

**(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete**

**umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru**

**nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru**

**(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)**

Naruto's Konoha headband fell, and yet without missing a single beat or note, he skillfully caught in his mouth.

**muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni**

**migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru**

**(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara**

**(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru**

**ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou**

**michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide**

**(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)**

Suguru, K, and Hiro had walked into the recording studio, and also found themselves captivated in Naruto's playing.

**umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru**

**nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru**

**todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou**

**michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide**

**(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)**

As Naruto played the last chord, he looked up and smiled at his cousin. Shuichi smiled back as well, the look in his eyes displaying 'I'm so proud of you'.

"Waah! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD, NARU-CHAN! IT WASN'T BAD AT ALL, NA NO DA!" Ryuichi joyously expressed his happiness as so, by turning chibi and bouncing all over the place.

Ryuichi's face lit up.

"Can we do it again?"

Insert everyone sweatdropping anime-style.

"Eh?" Shuichi had finally noticed that the rest of Bad Luck had arrived.

Hiro was staring in shock, K had a look of disbelief, and Suguru was staring in shock, disbelief, shaking, and pointing at Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-chan, I haven't introduced you to my band members yet. This is Suguru, and this is Hiro. Guys, this is my cousin Naruto," said the strawberry hair man/boy/girl/whatever.

Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Suguru snapped out of his shock. "Erm, nice to meet you too."

Hiro snapped out of shock to say, "Holy shit! He's amazing!"

Shuichi grinned.

"Well of course. Who do you think originally taught me how to play in the first place?"

Hiro's jaw dropped.

"Ne, Suguru. I have a strong feeling that you and Naruto are going to be good friends."

"Your Roland is amazing," Naruto commented.

"You think so, really? I do as well. What kind of keyboards do you like?" Suguru asked.

"I like Roland. But Yamaha and Ensoniq are great too."

Naruto and Suguru kept on chatting about keyboards.

Ryuichi left.

Shuichi sweatdropped.

"Like I said. Good friends."

Suddenly, Ryuichi came charging back in, screaming at the top of his lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

They all looked through the doorway. Running rapidly with a trail of dust rising, was a red haired woman with a slender body……

Running at them with a GODDAMN BUZZSAW IN HER HANDS!

"Eep! HIDE ME!" Naruto shrieked and hid behind K. A very wise move.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the red hair lady.

K halted her pointing his gun.

"I cannot allow you to harm my band and its relatives."

The woman massacred K's gun with her buzz saw.

"Um, hi Ii-chan," Naruto nervously squeaked as he peeked out from behind K.

"Don't 'Hi Ii-chan me', Uzumaki," the red head whose name was Iitari said. "Where's your next manga novel, huh? **_Rainbow Prisms_** doesn't draw itself you know!"

"Ii-chan…. Did you check your mailbox yet?"

Ii-chan blinked.

"Oh… No I didn't. Sorry! Ja ne!"

And with that Ii-chan left.

Everyone stared at Naruto.

Naruto stared back.

"What? Editors are _scary_."

**TBC**

I tried to make everyone IC… Well I think I got Ryuichi's character down. I'm trying to make Naruto a lot like Shuichi, since they're related. By the way the keyboards I mentioned, Roland Juno-106, Yamaha, and Ensoniq, are real.

HAPPY PEOPLE? NINE PAGES! THAT'S A LOT FOR ME! I HAVE PROBLEMS WITH STAYING STILL FOR MORE THAN 5 MINUTES!

I was originally gonna end it with:

"Hey there's a scratch on my keyboard!" Suguru screamed.

But I've been reading Fruits basket lately. She's like Mii-chan, but scarier!

You know the drill. Hands up, cash out! No, I'm just kiddin'. Review and you get Hoshi and Soku to do wild rabbit sex in front of you.

Hoshi: Hey! I WILL NOT BE EXPLOITED!

Soku: -Evil Grin-

SNK: Sorry, but the seme rules all!

Hoshi: -evil glare directed both to SNK and his boyfriend-

So review!


End file.
